What's his name?
by Biscuits and Angels
Summary: Indiana Jones... Not the one you think, the other one, the daughter... A puppy, and uhh, Mutt walking into his sisters fist... and just read the damn story, please. 3. P.S... Suck at summaries. LOL!


Hey guys, what's up, I actually haven't posted ANY fanfiction at all lately, and some of my other stuff is really bad, yeah, anyways, many of you are probably think, "Anna? Who the F**K is that?" Lol? Well, she is Mutt's twin sister, yeah, yeah, it's been done before, again, lol.

I'm actually writing my version of The kingdom of the Crystal skull with Anna in it, and yeah hopefully when I get around to finishing it, it'll be up here, =3, YAY, anyways, in result of me needing to write stuff down before I forget it, because me forgetting things happens a lot, no seriously, A LOT! I've decide to post this up here for you guys...

Hope you like it -enter cheesey grin here-

Oh and guys, please, please review, If you hate it review and tell me, if you loved it do the same, if you're undecided... Well hey, a review is a review.

oOoOoOoOo

Anna Jones unlocked the front door to her home, one arm under her jacket cradling the small beaten puppy. Silently locking the door behind her she went into the kitchen, where the light flicked on before she even reached it, she jumped back in shock.

Her mother was there her arms on her hips a glare on her face. Her father sitting at the table, with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Indiana Katherine Jones! Where have you been? It's three o'clock in the morning? Have you any idea how worried I've been? This isn't like you; I would have thought this of your brother."

"Mama. I was just with some friends and I didn't realize how late it was." Anna apologized.

"What's wrong with your arm kid?" Her father asked.

"Nothing." She examined her arm.

"No, the other one, under the jacket?" Indy asked.

"Nothing." Anna replied casually. Mutt came in, an annoyed expression on his face.

"What the hell is going on? Why can't people talk quietly? Hey? Why is your jacket wriggling?"

"Excuse me?" Anna asked appalled.

Marion huffed angrily. "Enough games. What is under that jacket, Indiana?"

"Nothing—" She was cut off by the sound of a squeaky bark, it wasn't very loud, but the occupants of the kitchen heard it.

"Okay, sis, serious, what is it?" Mutt said, stepping back slightly.

Anna used her free hand to unbutton her jacket. She revealed a small golden coloured dog.

Marion squealed, "It's a rat!"

"No it's a freakin' Cat!" Mutt yelled.

"No, "Indy smiled calmly, "It's a puppy."

Marion and Mutt calmed down and stared at the little lump cradled in Anna's left arm.

"You went out and brought a dog? After we all agreed on no animals until we were all settled!" Indy said, annoyed at the thought of their agreement broken.

"I didn't buy him—"

"You're taking it back tomorrow!"

"Some kids were beating him; I couldn't just leave the poor little thing there?" Anna stroked the puppy's soft fur.

"Well… He is awfully cute." Marion agreed and went over to pat the puppy.

"Yeah, come on, old man let us keep him, please?" Mutt asked, chuckling when the puppy licked his finger. Indy creased his brows.

"Please… Dad?" Anna said the golden word, which make his heart glow and also made him give in.

"Alright, fine, but you're gonna be the one who has to toilet train it." Indy pointed at Anna, she smiled at him. "What's his name?"

"His name?"

"Well, yeah, An, He's gotta have a name?" Indy shrugged, picking his coffee up again.

"Well… Maybe… Max?"

Mutt snorted, "Like your old stuffed frog?"

"Yeah? Can you think of a better name, _Mutt_?"

"Well maybe I can, got a problem with it?" Mutt retorted.

"Then let's hear it?"

"Uh… Fat, yeah that's cool, fat?" Mutt nodded, smirking.

"There is not way, we are calling him, fat!" Anna argued.

"Now, now, don't argue." Marion said, exasperated, sitting at the table next to Indy.

"Tell him, we aren't calling him 'fat'!"

"I'll call him whatever I want to call him, and you can't do anything about it!"

"Wanna bet?" Anna passed the puppy to her father. "Here hold this."

"You gonna jump me, little sis, you can't take this, you can't handle this!"

_Smack!_

"Shit!" Mutt exclaimed, holding his nose.

Anna was shaking her hand in pain while furiously glaring at Mutt.

Marion shot up, "Mutt, you go sit over there, now! Anna!"

"It was his fault, he walked into my fist! You always take his side, for Christ sake's!" Anna half yelled.

"I don't care whose fault it was. You apologize right now."

"I'm sorry, Mutt, for the fact that you are really _stupid_." Anna looked at her brother.

"Anna." Marion's voice held that tone.

"I said the words 'I'm sorry', so technically, I apologized." Anna grinned at Mutt triumphantly.

Indy just laughed at his family's antics.

"See, daddy agrees with me." Anna smiled. She went and picked up Max from her father. "And if you'll excuse us, _Max_ and I are well over due for some shut eye, oh, and Mutt?"

"What?" Mutt asked still holding his nose.

"I'd put ice on that if I were you." And she left.

Mutt growled and went to the freezer, he piled some ice in a table cloth and stomped up to his own room in a noisy fashion.

"Well, your kids sure are a lively bunch." Indy laughed, Marion glared at him.

"I'm sorry about the dog." She said eventually.

"Don't worry about it, love, I was gonna get one soon enough, anyway." Indy grinned. "But I like that fact that my kid saved something's life. No doubt the little thing would've died if she'd left it out there."

"I can't believe they were fighting over a name? How childish." Marion shook her head, but smiled all the same.

"We all gotta be childish every now and then." That was when he got up and swung her into his arms, "We should go do childish acts in our room." He winked. Marion let out a giggle and kissed him.


End file.
